1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric lamps and particularly to LED electric lamps. More particularly the invention is concerned with LED lamps with heat sinks for rapid manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
LED lamps are being developed as exterior vehicle light sources. A frequent problem is to dispose of the excess heat while at the same time protecting the LED light source or chip. One method has been to use a flexible substrate and wrap that LED support onto a heat sinking body. The warping technique relies on an essentially fragile, or perhaps more accurately less robust substrate. A flexed substrate may be less reliable in manufacture or use. Certainly the flexing and positioning of the substrate offers opportunities in manufacture for error in construction. Another method has been to form some or all for the base with a heat sinking element, such as a metal core or similar heat transferring element. The most desirable place for the heat sink to extend to is the exterior and open air. This has lead to base structures with enclosed heat sinks or heat sinks passing through to the outside. This requires co-molding, or some other method of constructing the multi-component base which can be expensive. This contrasts with the molded plastic base with a staked in lamp source and electrical connections. There is then a need for an LED lamp structure that is robust, easy to make and capable of distributing a substantial heat flow from one or more LEDs.